Cruel Intentions
by drarrylicious
Summary: Lauren Lopez will become a part of the play she had ever dreamt of in the University of Michigan, but not everything will be as she expects…. A distraction will get in her way: Darren Criss. Crisspez. AU Mini fic.


**A/N: Sooo hi :) I'm glad to announce this time I'm working in a little project side by side with Melany aka _WillaGraham_ here on fanfiction aka _thelastofyourproblems_ in tumblr. And we hope you enjoy :) Let us know your thoughts in a review, they make us happy!**

**The pairing is crisspez (Darren/Lauren) as usual, and this is settled in UofMich but it's an alternative universe so it's all really made up ;) **

**Disclaimer: The starkids don't belong to us and they are displayed in certain way for the sake of the story. And the play mentioned is based on the book/movie Cruel Intentions, so yeah we just take them to please our fantasies.**

* * *

**Cruel Intentions**

**Chapter 1: Who are you, again?**

She had been waiting so long for that moment; that's why she didn't pay attention to any of her classes that morning, since they seemed empty, boring. She was aware that her career would be defined based on this play, and she wished with all her might to had been chosen for the role she auditioned for. After walking hurriedly through the halls she stopped by to read the cast assignment for that season's show, _Cruel Intentions_. Apparently she had arrived very late (or very early) because she hadn't passed through anybody in the halls and everyone walking by ignored the billboard. She suddenly felt the need to jump, she had been selected for the part of Annette!

That wave of astonishment that hit Lauren's chest was accompanied by a movement of her head throwing back, and a sigh of relief, meanwhile a tiny smile was drawn on her lips without having her noticing it. Her first year as a theater student in Michigan would be defined by the show season, and her first year would define the rest; and the rest of the years, her career. So yeah, it was kind of a huge deal. She took a moment to allow the adrenaline to travel through her body, and that obnoxious excited grin became littler. Her eyes toured again those printed letters indicating the cast of the play that would be premiered by the end of the semester, this time stopping on another name that wasn't hers; and her smile disappeared instantly as she identified the second role assigned. The part of Sebastian Valmont was going to be played by a guy that was in most of her classes, and despite she didn't know him by first hand, she definitely didn't want him around.

**Darren Criss.**

She had met him once when she was walking to the bathroom; and he was too busy making out with his girlfriend to notice her presence. The girl interrupted the kiss to whisper something to him that Lauren wasn't able to hear; and he stepped backwards, laughing, and accidentally crushed his back against Lauren's shoulder. When he turned around, confused between laughter and shock; she already directed him a glance of hatred that nearly dismissed firebolts, and he didn't have the dare (or the decency) to apologize; so she continued walking. They didn't even get to share a word and the tension of mutual irritability was already there. Since that day, she started noticing it. Every time, he always made stupid jokes during class; and his friends cackled in a chorus in response. Every time he got the opportunity, he winked his eye to one of the girls who looked askance at him in the halls, or even during class. Every time. He was so… him. He was simply annoying. One of those people whose only value is to cause you a migraine.

* * *

"Who is it supposed to be Lauren Lopez?" Darren asked aloud, and the friends who seconded him just put a face of shock, they had no idea.

The curly-haired guy continued looking at the billboard with a haughty expression; he was looking for an immediate response and his little group of friends wasn't of any help. The only thing they did was to remain there, stood up, useless, without doing anything.

"Besides, my girlfriend should've gotten Annette's part, I don't understand why she was casted as Katheryn." He ran his left hand through his hair, messing around with it. Although that was the least important thing for him.

"Maybe it was because, well, you know how Devin is…" A tall guy started saying, using a jokingly tone of voice. He was Darren's best friend.

They kept talking a few minutes more, until the aforementioned girl arrived, who obviously made her outcry as soon as she found out about those news.

Her boyfriend only kept up hearing the conversation (He occasionally let out a sigh, annoyed), but everyone else in that place was desperately trying to calm her down.

"You should say something, Darren…" Devin pointed out, crossing her arms. She wanted her boyfriend to comfort her as the rest did.

"There's nothing to say, this is stupid. Anyway I like Katheryn the most, so I'm glad you're playing her." He commented with a smug smile, wrapping his arm around her waist and placing a kiss on her lips. Then he added, still slightly annoyed. "What worries me is not knowing who that Lauren Lopez is, I've never heard of her."

* * *

The fog coming out of her lips got lost in front of her nose, while she kept trying to maintain her breath to a normal level, and her legs accelerated twice their speed. This wasn't helping as she wished. She buried more her hands into the pockets of her jacket, following the path of that park in the University. The idea of walking alone at night didn't scare her; she knew nothing could happen to her as long as she stayed inside of the limits of the institute, but it did freak her out the fact that this wasn't working as she expected. Actually, what disturbed her was the proximity of rehearsals; every time they were closer and closer… And then she realized there were nearly a few hours left. What made it all worse was knowing this wasn't as any of the high school plays she performed in before, besides all of her mates would be new for her; this was a start from scratch. All of this wouldn't let her sleep, so after giving twenty rolls and three quarters on the bed, she decided there was no way of going to sleep with that much energy accrued in her organism (Mostly, in her nervous system) and that a walk should help. So she put her sneakers on and grabbed her jacket, and headed through the paths which landscapes she had liked the most so far.

It was easy to get distracted between a pathway and another; and soon she found herself a little more away from her room than what she planned. She was surrounding the farthest lake from the installations, on the other extreme of her sector. When she decided the most rational thing was to turn around and walk back her steps, a sound called her attention. It was the sound of some guitar chords. She immediately frowned, asking to herself who the hell would play the guitar on the middle of the campus at that time. Just for curiosity, she cautiously walked near the origin of that sound, and she distinguished a silhouette who remained dangerously close to the lake, turning back, playing those swift chords and whispering words that were too tangled with each other for Lauren to understand. She had to get closer, and even that way it took her a while to identify who was this mysterious guy who ventured completely alone to play that hussy serenade to the moon. It was that oh-so-well-known Darren Criss that didn't bother to say he was sorry after getting in her way, and that was apparently great enough to deserve the main role of the play. Needless to say it wasn't in her top ten of fantasies to play the romantic interest in foresaid show; but seeing they'd be forced to share the same environment for a couple of weeks, so it was worth to know something else about him.

He plays the guitar and he likes midnight walks; okay, point number one. He wasn't a bad guitarist, and his voice wasn't so unpleasant to hear, maybe, if you don't have anything else to do; point number two. Besides (Point number three), he had an apparent sixth sense; because suddenly he just stopped playing, and with an expression half puzzled half pleased, he turned around to where Lauren was; just standing there, in the middle of nowhere. _Now_ he did notice her existence?

His lips drew half a grin, before he said softly.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

Instinctively, Lauren stepped backwards while she thought what she could answer. First, a flash of different thoughts buzzed in her head, all at once; but she shook them all with a snort of indignation.

"I wasn't… I was walking around and… I didn't even…" The words got tangled on her tongue.

For her surprise, he found even hilarious her furious attempt to reply.

"Hey, it's past midnight, none of us is on the position to question anybody." He said, shrugging, leaving his guitar on the ground. He placed a hand on the grass to stand up, and once he was on his feet he kept observing her with a smile.

The blonde girl was surprised by the response of the boy, she imagined he'd act rudely again with her as he did that time he didn't even apologize with her. But now… The guy in front of her seemed completely different. It seemed as if he didn't even remember that incident.

"You're not gonna say anything? Yeah, my smile might had left you speechless." He joked, funny, then he let out a soft giggle.

A nervous smile sneaked on Lauren's lips, too. She finally ordered her thoughts with a shook of her head.

"I have to go." She simply added. Despite that was strangely nice, it was still weird. They didn't know each other, and it was really late.

Darren just shrugged once more.

"Okay." He replied, grabbing his guitar, as if he was ready to leave too. Lauren waved her hands at the instant.

"That's not necessary, I can get to my room alone."

"After you interrupted me, the least you can do is to let me escort you to your room." He alleged, grabbing his guitar and approaching her with slow steps.

She didn't have a choice, so she had to accept his company. It was awkward because during the way a strange silence made its place between them.

"You're a good guitarist." She mumbled. It was the first thing that came to her mind. She didn't know why she was flattering him, he must've been used to it. She truly wanted to ask what was he doing playing the guitar outside at that time, when he could be in the comfort of his room.

"Are you saying that by commitment or you really think so? Forget it, don't answer." He made a face. He was actually relieved she didn't try to dig on his reasons about the _where _and_ why_. To start, he wouldn't have said the truth. He dropped out from a party before the time he was used to; Devin had been more asphyxiating than usual and he needed a break. That's why he pretended he needed to succor his best friend who got obscenely drunk at another party, wishing no one found out it was a lie from head to toes. Giving those vague explanations, he took his guitar and walked aimlessly through the campus until he stopped at the lake. The last thing he imagined is that someone would find him there. Although the truth was that the surprising appearance of this chick wasn't something regretful. She was pretty. Not as eccentric and sexy as the girls from that party he attended before, but neither frumpy or covered enough to be a total bookworm. But she was something. She laughed of his presumptuous comments, but at the same time she took some air to reply something sassier, as in a friendly competition.

"This is my floor." She announced, when they were considerably near the building again.

"I live like two minutes away from here, so I think we'll be seeing each other soon." He commented, disguising a double intention in the last phrase. His tone of voice was confusing, it could indicate a simple comment or an invitation. She couldn't figure it out. "Just make sure to introduce yourself the next time. I'm Darren, by the way." He offered his hand. She shook it softly, and their eyes met for half a second.

"Alright, _Darren_. Something tells me we'll meet again soon, too." She emphasized his name in an intern irony. Of course they'd have to meet again. To be precise, the next day, at 8am, in the rehearsing room of theater for freshman year. "My name is Lauren. Lauren Lopez."

Darren could just outline an expression of perplexity and surprise, and a confusing phrase got stuck in his throat. He didn't have time to think of a more clever reaction, before she finally let go of his hand and her figure got lost through the door.


End file.
